


Late-Night Talks

by softSnowdrop



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softSnowdrop/pseuds/softSnowdrop
Summary: Basically a series of late-night convos between characters. They don't necessarily take place in the same universe, but they're all late-night talks between some of the RWBY characters.





	1. Jaune and Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> Jaune's voice came out quiet, shaky, and lost in the dimly lit room. “Hey, Ruby? Can we talk?”
> 
> His visage was the last thing that she expected to see in the archway to the room she and her team had taken residence in for the past few nights, but here he was.
> 
> Basically a hurt/comfort fic where Jaune and Ruby both still blame themselves for everything! Ruby gives a peptalk but doesn't really believe what she says. Jaune kinda nudges her into believing it.

 

                It had taken Ruby a minute to weasel her way out of bed—the four girls had shoved the two different beds together, creating a space where they could all be as close as possible.

                Meaning, of course, over the past few nights, they had rather quickly fallen back into some of their old habits, and huddled together, holding and clinging to each other, as if terrified one would slip away again.

 

                When the others were left undisturbed—though shifted a little—she and Jaune made their way to the nearest balcony. It wasn't the first of their late-night talks since they had been traveling together—even back at Beacon, if Ren or Blake were busy, they would go to each other. They had always been the best of friends—ever since he helped pull her up off the ground, so it was nothing abnormal for them to have these conversations.

 

                “So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?” Ruby said, clipping her cape onto her t-shirt and pulling it around herself.

                “Just. Ren's asleep, and of course Nora is too--” Jaune sighed, resting his arms against the balcony rail. “Plus, we've both. Had to deal with a lot for the past year, y'know?”

                “We all have.” Ruby responded softly, now moving to stand next to him. “And we're all here for each other...”

                “Right,” Jaune murmured, now pressing his cheek against his forearm. “I know that.” He hesitated again, his eyes locking on the ground below. “Hey, you didn't... You didn't see Weiss get hurt, did you? You were out of it, right?”

                “Yeah--” Ruby grimaced at the memory—though she came to and Weiss was standing, taller and stronger than before, the scar was still present on her side, and the bloodstains on her dress were still damp. “I was. I didn't see it happen.”

                “Kinda glad you didn't see it happen. It was my fault. I ticked Cinder off, I couldn't keep her busy myself—so she. Went after Weiss.”

                “I really don't think it was your fault--”

                “I couldn't stop Pyrrha from going and fighting her, and then I couldn't stop Cinder from attacking Weiss. It really is my fault.”

 

                Ruby shut down, if only for a moment. It was still long enough to create a rather awkward silence between the two.

                “Ruby?”

                “Sorry, I'm just—trying to think of what I can say.”

 

                How _could_ she respond—one half of her wanted to lash out, say that she _saw_ Pyrrha die, that she didn't make it in time to save her—that she blamed herself, and while Jaune couldn't _stop_ Pyrrha, Ruby couldn't actually _save_ her.

                The other half of her just... Wanted to reassure him.

 

                “Pyrrha wouldn't want you to blame yourself.” Ruby started, drawing a deep breath. “She wouldn't want either of us to blame ourselves—neither would Penny.” She clenched and unclenched her fists, her gaze steady and stuck on her socked feet. “Weiss is... Okay. She's still alive, and she doesn't blame anyone for her getting hurt except _Cinder_.” _And also Mercury, and Emerald, and Hazel, and Lionhart, and also Raven,_ Ruby added silently.

                She tried to fight back the tears that welled in her eyes as she looked up—of course, Jaune was a blurry mess through them, but regardless, she still reached out and touched his arm. “Jaune, seriously, you saved Weiss's life with your semblance. She thinks a lot of you now, and Yang does, too. And after hearing about everything, Blake thinks a lot of you. And Nora and Ren—they always think super highly of you.”

                She pulled him into a hug—honestly she wasn't sure what surprised her more, the fact that Jaune hadn't interrupted her, or the fact that she hadn't started sobbing yet.

 

                Jaune hesitated, his voice coming out shaky, tired—emotionally and physically. “You blame yourself, too, don't you? Not just for Pyrrha, but for Penny, and Weiss?”

                With that being the last straw, Ruby let out a messy, noisy sob, and let her head stoop forward. “Yeah, I do,” She breathed out heavily. “I was right there—I saw both of them—if I had gotten to them just a few seconds sooner, then they would both be here, with us, we wouldn't have lost them, we--”

                Jaune pulled her into a hug—tight, stern, and gentle. He tried to keep his voice steady, as hard as it was, and soft. “And what did you just tell me? About how Pyrrha wouldn't want me to blame myself?”

                Ruby remained silent, quiet sobs muffled by Jaune's arm.

                “It's the same with you. Plus, you were unconscious when Weiss got hurt!” Jaune patted her back, his voice raising a bit. “Come on, _seriously_ , what could you have done there if you were even there _a few seconds sooner_? Like you said, she's fine, she's doing great! She doesn't blame anyone _except_ Cinder.” He rolled his eyes, gentle pulling back from the hug and wiping Ruby's face off with his sleeve. “Seriously. It sucks we both still kinda blame ourselves for everything. But. Y'know, you're right. We really shouldn't?” He carefully pushed her damp bangs back and gave her a friendly kiss on the forehead.

                Ruby sniffled, a small smile tugging at her lips. “Sorry I kind of broke down, I--”

                “You needed it too.” He lightly ruffled her hair, smiling a bit himself. “Sorry I dragged you out here. You've probably really missed being near your team, huh?”

                “Yeah—especially Weiss.” Ruby shrugged her shoulders a bit. “Yang's still a bit peeved at Blake, but... I saw them hugging earlier, and it looked like she was holding her like her life depended on it.”

                “So she's considerably less ticked off than before?”

                “Yeah, definitely.” Ruby wiped the remaining moisture off of her face with her cape, and looked off of the balcony. “I mean, we're really starting to head to Atlas in the morning, so if she's not _completely_ calmed down now, she's got a long time to kinda relax around Blake again... Are you feeling any better? We should probably try to rest soon.”

                “Yeah, I'm fine now. You?”

                Ruby nodded, giving Jaune a soft arm pat. “I'm good now... Back to our teams?”

 


	2. V6E5 spoilers; Blake+Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wouldn't expect Team RWBY to be able to smile and laugh, especially given their current circumstances. Stranded in a not-so-deserted farmhouse, something unknown haunting and lurking—not to mention the sharp cold that would occasionally permeate their blankets and sense of comfort.  
>  You wouldn't expect them to have other things on their minds, either, but Blake sure as hell did.

                “Ruby, can we talk?” Blake had approached her slowly, hesitantly, and when she spoke, her voice was low and riddled with concern.

                Weiss and Yang were enjoying their own conversation, sitting closer to the fire than the others, and Blake had taken this moment to approach her team leader.

                “Oh, yeah, sure?” Ruby raised her gaze slightly and scooted herself over, patting the floor next to her as an invitation. “C'mon, I don't mind if you sit with me. We can share a blanket?”

 

                A small smile tugged at Blake's lips, but not for long—it faded soon after she sat next to Ruby and let her gaze wander to Yang. “It's. About something that happened earlier.”

                Ruby shifted, moving her own blanket slightly over Blake's legs, as well as her own. “You mean the bodies? That's got us all pretty shaken up, especially Weiss--”

                “Actually, it's not about that.” Blake's ears folded back as she averted her gaze from Yang and Weiss, both of which managed to laugh gently, despite the discomfort they had all experienced earlier. “It's about what happened between me and Yang when we went to look for a car.”

                “Oh, no?” Ruby blinked, slowly leaning against Blake and looking up at her with worried curiosity. “Is she okay? Are you okay? Did you guys see something?”

                Blake hesitated, meeting Ruby's gaze before returning it to her hands, now folded in her lap. “We talked. About Adam.”

                Ruby's shoulders tensed at the name—Blake had always described him as a monster, and after the fall of Beacon, Ruby knew just how much of a monster this man really was. “Oh.”

                “I tried to reassure her that I wouldn't run. That I would be there for her if we ever saw him again.”

                Ruby nodded, a small and relieved smile forming on her lips as the other spoke. “That's what she needed to hear.”

                “I. Don't know what I said wrong, though. I told her that I would keep her safe, that I would protect her, and she shut down. She got cold and distant again.” Blake's voice cracked slightly, and she looked away from her hands, away from Ruby. “Yang hadn't smiled at me like that since before. You know. But then I just... I don't know what I did wrong.”

 

                The minute the word _protect_ left Blake's mouth, it clicked with Ruby.

                “Oh. Oh, geez,” She laughed awkwardly, her own chilled hand finding Blake's and taking it—an attempt at comforting and showing her some semblance of support. “Yang doesn't want to be protected. She's never wanted that?” She gave her hand a soft squeeze. “She just... Doesn't wanna be abandoned. She wants you to stand with her. Not in front of her, not as a shield or like... Some sorta guardian to keep her safe. She wants you _with_ her.”

 

                Blake's gaze shot back up to Ruby, her brow furrowed. That's right, she thought to herself. Yang has never been too keen on someone shielding her. How could I mess up so badly. “You. You're right,” Blake said softly, her gaze slowly lowering before going back to meet Ruby's. “thanks, Ruby.” A soft smile tugged at her lips as she pulled the other into a gentle and warm hug.

                “No problem! I know you meant the best with what you said, but... Try to talk to her about it soon. Let her know you're with her, not just trying to protect her out of guilt or something.” Ruby beamed, returning the hug as soon as Blake wrapped her arms around her. “You know I'm always here for you.”

                “And we're always here for you, too.” A quiet brrip caught in Blake's throat as she softly rested her chin on top of Ruby's head. They both closed their eyes, feeling the warmth radiate between them in the few moments of silence, before Blake spoke up again. “Ruby? Are you okay? After earlier, after _all_ of this, I mean.”

 

                Ruby hesitated, the question catching her off-guard. She withdrew from the hug slightly, her jaw slack and her eyes scanning Blake's face—almost as if to ask _did she really just ask if I was okay?_

It wasn't something that she had grown accustomed to.

 

                “Yeah,” Her shoulders drooped as she spoke again, her eyes wandering down to stare at anything but Blake's face. “I'm just... Blake, everyone went to sleep and never woke up. What _happened_?”

 

                Despite the two not meeting a gaze, Blake could see the tears in Ruby's eyes—she always hated the sudden loss of life—especially when it involved innocent people. She hated it before the fall of Beacon, and she hated it now.

                She remained silent, waiting for Ruby to continue.

 

                “It just. It _terrifies_ me. All of us are exhausted,” Her voice shook slightly. “Yang said she was tired, Weiss said she was exhausted—I know you are, too, and Oscar is definitely tired... What if we... What if we don't wake up? What happens then?”

                Blake's ears folded back—she hadn't really focused much on what might happened, only on what had happened. “You're right,” Blake said, pulling Ruby back into the hug and stroking her hair. “I don't think it's something we have to worry too much about, though. We're sleeping in shifts, right?”

                “Right...”

                “If _whatever_ did this is still out here, we'll make sure _everyone_ makes it. We won't lose anyone.”

 

                Ruby barely nodded—her tears smudging onto Blake's overcoat. “Yeah. Okay. You're right—thanks, Blake.” She still clung to the other tightly, terrified to let go for even a moment.

                “We'll always fight together. I promise, we'll make it out of whatever we have to face...” Blake held onto the other just as tightly—not out of anxiety or fear, but out of comfort, an attempt to reassure and make her feel even slightly more okay than before.

                It wasn't much, but the smaller gesture did ease Ruby's mind a lot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik this conversation will Never happened bc listen. Listen there are so many other things for them to be worried about that on that farm estate. but god I just want some Quality blake and ruby interaction, esp blake puttin trust in her team's leader and just going to her for comfort and advice and them comforting and reassuring each other I hhhghghghhghhhhh sorry! Not really my favorite thing that ive ever written but eh, I wanted to do it and figured i might as well post it, SO

**Author's Note:**

> A request from an anon on tumblr; check softsnowdrop.tumblr.com to send in a fanfic request or to show support! Sorry to the anon, though, it's not romantic/they don't have secret feelings for each other or anything though aha.
> 
> Aha, this was a really nice request because I had actually started working on a fic with other characters just softly talking about stuff, so I'll honestly probably just add it onto this whenever it's done.


End file.
